


Scientific Naps

by Danii_Girl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: university!5sos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danii_Girl/pseuds/Danii_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on my tumblr cliffordchick</p>
    </blockquote>





	Scientific Naps

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr cliffordchick

The first day of class was always exciting. It was a time to meet the professor and learn what the course was going to entail. In other words, it was the day you made the decision to either stay or drop the class. Not to mention it was the first day to scope out any prospects of finding a semester fling, something that has been lacking from your college experience.

Of course, first days were supposed to be these thing but your first day was none of them.

The first day of your second year of college was anything but exciting. You circled around the parking lot for half an hour trying to find a spot before having to park in the reject lot. By the time you reached your first class, you were dripping in sweat, thanks to the hundred degree weather. The day only got progressively worse from there as you managed to get lost finding your second class, which you found fifteen minutes later after getting hit by someone on their bike.

Not only were you exhausted by the time your final class rolled around but it was also your least interesting class of the day. Geology wasn’t something you particularly needed for your degree but it was a class the university expected you to take to fulfill the science requirement and that’s the only reason you signed up for the two hour lecture class.

Walking into the classroom you were met with the backs of several students heads as well as a group of students loitering by the door trying to find a seat. The sign on the door had said the classroom fit 118 students but from the looks of it the number should have been much smaller. With no open seats in the back of the room, you made your way towards the front getting lucky when you found several open seats in the third row.

The seats were tight, with students practically sitting on top of each other but lucky for you the seat to your right had remained empty. When the professor began teaching you breathed a sigh of relief, happy that no one had chosen to sit next to you. You figured you were in the clear, until you heard the door slam shut followed by a several muffled profanities.

Wanting to see the cause of the disturbance the whole lecture class turned their attention to the back of the room. You pitted the boy, whose cheeks were progressively getting redder. The whispering started about his flushed face before the professor instructed the nameless boy to find a seat. You watched as the blonde haired boy made his way down the stairs, before turning into your row.

“Is this seat taken?” he whispered, his eyes pleating for you to say no. You shook your head no, and watched as the boy took his seat. He quickly pulled out his laptop trying his best to do so quietly but failing when music started blaring from it. His face only grew more red as he quickly shut the music off, the professor beginning his lecture right away.

You tried to stay focused on the professor’s voice as he dove right in to chapter one instead of the syllabus like every other professor had. With a pen perched in your hand you began jotting down every third word, trying desperately to stay awake for the remainder of the class. 

\+ + +

Michael couldn’t believe he had been late to his first class of the day. He thought picking a two o’clock class to start the day would mean he wouldn’t sleep in, but clearly he was wrong. That’s why he showed up to class out of breath with sleep still evident in his hair, though he hoped people would assume it was sex hair instead of “I just woke up” hair. 

When Michael entered the class he hoped to have done so inconspicuously but luck wasn’t on his side. He could feel his face growing hot with all the eyes on him, it was mortifying. He was even more out of breath when he finally found a seat to sit in. He took one glance at you and felt even more flushed. Of course, the day he looked like complete shit would be the day he was sat next to a gorgeous stranger. 

After another interruption thanks to his laptop blaring the Pokemon theme song, the professor started the lecture and Michael was able to breathe a sigh of relief. 

He wasn’t too excited to be in a Geology class but seeing as it was his first class of the day and he had slept until 2:15 he wasn’t exactly tired enough to take a nap. Instead, he did something he never did, he actually sat there typing out notes on his laptop. 

He was rather focused on typing out his notes until he felt a wait on his shoulders. Turning his attention away from his laptop he looked toward his left, noticing that the gorgeous person to his left was now taking a nap on his shoulder. The tendrils of your hair brushing against the nape of his neck with every inhale and exhale. He watched as your eye lashes fanned out across your cheeks, your lips parted slightly emitting a snore every once in a while. 

Michael couldn’t look away. He was entranced by your beauty and soft snores. He was bewildered at how someone could look so beautiful sleeping when he looked like such a mess in his own bed. He couldn’t help but smile when you nestled your head further into his neck, fully unaware that you were napping on a stranger’s shoulders. 

While the lecture continued, Michael’s diligent note taking fell through the cracks. His concentration on not waking you was way more important than writing down the steps to the scientific theory for the hundredth time. 

For the first time during the lecture Michael glanced at the clock, indicating there was only five minutes left until class was dismissed. He never thought he’d be so disappointed to have a class end but he was. The minute the professor said that everyone could go, Michael whined. He was going to have to wake you up from you lovely nap and even worse he was going to have to leave you. 

\+ + +

“Um, class is over,” you heard someone whisper into your ear. The breath on your ear startled you. Why on earth was someone whispering in your ear right now? 

Your eyes shot open, a moment of confusion washing over you as your eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness. You then began to survey your surroundings, realizing quickly that your head was leaning on something far to soft to be the desk in front of you. Your head shot up nearly hitting that of the person’s sitting next to you. It was only then did you realize that you had fallen asleep on a stranger’s shoulder when you were supposed to be taking notes for class. 

“Oh my god,” you said, flustered. “I’m so sorry.” 

Even though the boy with the blonde hair told you it was okay, you were mortified. How could you have fallen asleep on his shoulder and not known? You glanced at your notebook realizing that you had only managed to write one page of notes down. How long had you been sleeping for? 

“Was I asleep a long time?” 

“A little over an hour,” the blonde boy said shrugging. 

“I’m so sorry, that must have been so uncomfortable,” you apologized again. 

“Oh no you didn’t disturb me. You’re kind cute when you sleep,” he said before realizing he had said the words out loud. “I mean, fuck. I mean I hope I didn’t disturb your sleep. You seemed like you needed it.” 

As if you weren’t embarrassed before now you surely were. Your cheeks growing hotter under the stare of the blonde boy’s green eyes. His pale cheeks were also taking on a certain shade of red, clearly embarrassed by his sudden outburst of honesty. 

“I’m Y/N,” you said, shaking his hand. 

“Michael.” 

“Nice to meet you Michael. And just for the record I don’t usually fall asleep on random guy’s shoulders.” 

“Well my shoulder is always there if you need it,” he smiled, before heading out of the classroom. 

Maybe this two hour geology class wasn’t going to be too bad after all.


End file.
